Kenzo Kabuto (TV)
Dr. Kenzo Kabuto is the son of Juzo Kabuto, father of Koji and Shiro Kabuto, legal guardian of Tetsuya Tsurugi and Jun Hono, and the creator of the Great Mazinger. At first assumed to be dead from an accident, he was really hiding away in anticipation for the Mycenae Empire and made several preparations for the upcoming threat. Background At some point, Kenzo had married and fathered his sons Koji and Shiro. Working with his wife and father on a project in a lab, there was an accident that Juzo caused. Juzo revived his son by making Kenzo into a cyborg. Unable to face his nuclear family in his current state, Kenzo went into hiding while Juzo would look after his family. At some point, he learned of the Mycenae Empire; taking in two orphans: Tetsuya Tsurugi and Jun Hono to train them to confront the threat. Using his father's schematics of the Mazinger Z; Kenzo improved on the design to create the Great Mazinger. Appearance Kenzo is a middle-aged man bearing some features similar to his sons including sideburns and facial structures. Her had short but well kept black hair, a finely trimmed mustache and goatee, a broad nose, a scar on the left side of his face that goes to his eyebrow, and black eyes. He is always dressed in a white lab coat with dark pants and shoes that cover his cybernetic body with his hands always being the most prominently shown. Personality Kenzo is a scientist dedicated to stop the threat of the Mycenae Empire, willing to stop them at any cost. As a father, he believed that he had to protect his sons Koji and Shiro from psychological shock after his cybernetic conversion, which proved to have mixed results regarding Shiro. Kenzo took in Tetsuya and Jun for the sole purpose of defeating the Mycenae Empire, treating them both as a commander rather than as a parental figure with Kenzo showing more interest in Tetsuya's progress rather than his well being and Jun just being more of an assistant. He is also rather secretive, not coming onto the surface unless the need is high. Relationships Kabuto Family Kenzo has a great respect and gratitude for his late father Juzo Kabuto both for bringing Kenzo back from the brink of death and for looking after his family while he was in hiding. His relationship with his youngest son Shiro was shaky after they reunited after the many years of thinking that Kenzo was dead. When Koji returned with a strengthened Mazinger, Kenzo decided to open up to him with Koji being more accepting of his father. At the end, Kenzo sacrificed himself to make sure his family survived. Tetsuya & Jun Kenzo found Tetsuya and Jun in an orphanage many years prior to the series and took them to become pilots for his robots. He was very close with Tetsuya, but only as his commander almost completely ignoring Tetsuya's psychological flaws. Even then, Kenzo disciplines Tetsuya by slapping him and telling him the purpose of their mission. Jun also respects Kenzo, but Kenzo is more focused about how well she supports Tetsuya, paying no special attention to her. History After Tetsuya saved Koji and Mazinger Z with the Great Mazinger; he brought the team from Photon Power Laboratory to the Science Fortress Laboratory where Kenzo revealed himself to Gennosuke Yumi. Kenzo revealed how he is still alive to Dr. Yumi and discusses about future events, not ready to meet his sons yet. With Koji and Sayaka Yumi's departure, Kenzo served the same role as Dr. Yumi as Tetsuya's advisor in battle. With the Great General of Darkness's defeat, Great Marshall of Hell attacked, with the Science Fortress Laboratory suffering major damage. Koji and Sayaka came back with stronger versions of their giant robots to help out. Kenzo and his sons decide to finally meet after a very long time. They spent much time together (which made Tetsuya jealous) until another attack by Hell killed him. Kenzo was avenged when Koji and Tetsuya worked together to deal the finishing blow to Hell with Z and Great. Etymology The 'Ken' in Kenzo means sword which can be used to connect Kenzo to Tetsuya Tsurugi since his family name is an older way of saying sword. Gallery Kenzo_0001.jpg KK.jpeg Md.jpeg Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Science Fortress Laboratory Category:Mazinger Z Characters Category:Great Mazinger Characters